una vida aburrida
by lizet dbz
Summary: se trata de Trunks que estaba cansado de que su vida fuera monotona y aburrida... pero todo combiara cuando vaya a una reunion de los guerreros z ¿que pasara?... disculpen mal summary :DD los invito a leerlo :DD
1. introduccion

Disclaimer: Los personajes y escenarios no son míos son del increíble Akira Toriyama

PD: la edad de Marron será de 18 no se si estará bien no estaba con ganas de calcular la edad

PD: tratare de mantener lo mas posible la actitud de los personajes para que tenga el toque de dragón ball que quiero darle.

Bueno akí les dejo con mi fic. Espero que les guste ya que es el primero que escribo :)

_**Introducción**_

Trunks, un chico de 25 años estaba cansado de una vida monótona, cada día lo mismo, despertarse muy temprano para ir a la C.C. ahí puros informes, juntas (cosas que no le interesaban en lo mas animo) luego como siempre una llamada de Goten, su mejor amigo, para ir a una fiesta o ir a una discoteca … a trunks no le molestaba mucho esa parte de su día pero ya estaba arto de chicas que trataban de conquistarlo por solo su dinero (pero no hay que negar que el era guapísimo xDD) bueno luego de cada fiesta se dirigía a su casa ahí todo era igual su padre se la pasaba entrenando en la cámara de gravedad su madre en el laboratorio inventando algo para la empresa o reparando la dichosa cámara de gravedad y su hermanita como siempre de compras con sus amigas o hablando por teléfono con ellas.

- ya me harte siempre lo mismo nada nuevo – pensaba el primogénito de vegeta – creo que necesito unas vacaciones siquiera el fin de semana será corto pero igual me servirá para relajarme en algo y para cambiar en algo mi rutina…

Repentinamente alguien toco la puerta haciendo que todos sus pensamientos se fueran por completo – puedo entrar – dijo la peliazul

- si mamá, esta abierto entra – respondió trunks

- hijo, el fin de semana nos reuniremos con nuestros amigos en la casa de playa ya que hace un año que no los vemos – dijo muy contenta

A trunks no le interesaba mucho la idea ya que igual a su mejor amigo el joven Son lo veía casi cada día y ya estaba planeando irse el solo de vacaciones.

- si mamá – lo decía sin mucho animo – seguro será como siempre comen, hablan de lo que les paso en ese año, luego vuelven a comer y después todo volverá a la normalidad – se detuvo un rato y continuo – además ya estaba planeando irme de solo de vacaciones.

Bulma noto que no le animaba mucho la idea pero ya era mucho tiempo sin ver a sus amigos y quería ver a todos reunidos así que insistió.

- pero esas vacaciones tendrán que postergarse – dijo algo alterada ya que ella deseaba que toda su familia fuera – además me costo mucho convencer a tu padre y no hagas que mi esfuerzo sea envano – dijo algo mas calmada

- bueno iré – dijo algo desanimado.

- si ahora se lo diré a tu hermana – dijo alegre y salio triunfante del lugar

- bueno igual cambiara en algo mi rutina e ir a la playa no suena tan mal que digamos – pensó en voz alta antes de quedarse completamente dormido.

Así todo al semana transcurrió sin nada nuevo hasta que por fin era sábado todos ya estaban listos para ir a la reunión que tenían en la playa

_En la casa de los Son_

- Milk no entiendo porque te apresuras tando falta una hora para la reunión – dijo goku con un tono alegre como siempre.

- y todavía lo preguntas, es una hora de viaje – dijo algo alterada – y todavía no estoy lista… y siempre llegamos tarde por tu culpa

- igual solo me teletransportare hasta alguien como Krilin o Vegeta que seguro que llegaran temprano – se detuvo un rato y continuo – bueno eso creo

- más vale que tengas razón no quiero que sea como las otras reuniones- dijo algo más calmada

- ya estamos mamá – dijo gohan quien ya estaba ahí esperando con videl y pan a su lado

- ahh – dijo asombrada ya que en ves da alistarse se la paso discutiendo con goku – espérenme un rato ahora termino de alístame – dicho esto corrió a alistarse lo más rápido posible ya que todos la esperaban el la sala.

_En kame hause_

Ya todo estaba listo ya que bueno iban a una playa y ellos vivían en una isla solo era meter la ropa a una maleta y no necesitaban tanto ya que solo seria por el fin de semana.

Marron ya has hecho tu maleta - dijo Nº 18 a su hija

Si ahora bajo espera un ratito más – dijo apurándose ya que si su madre se enojaba iba a ser muy peligroso para todos los de ahí

Krilin, nº 18 y el maestro roshi (seguía vivo ya que seguía tomando esa agua de la juventud que le daba su hermana) solo esperaban a marron, ella era una joven muy estudiosa, amigable, tierna, algo fuerte, (claro como padre y madre peleaban tenia que saber siquiera lo básico para defenderse) y no quedaban dudas de que era muy hermosa, al igual que su madre, tenia el cabello rubio ojos azules y un cuerpo espectacular, muchos chicos le pedían una cita pero ella se negaba por ahora se quería dedicar a sus estudios y esperar a un chico que la quisiera por lo que es, no solo por se una cara bonita solo tubo dos novios que creyó que eran así pero uno le engañaba estaba con 3 chicas a la ves y el otro se fue de viaje y ahí conoció a otra chica y por un mensaje le termino , por esas experiencias solo quería preocuparse por sus estudios .

Bajo corriendo la escalera y emprendieron su largo viaje… bueno no tan largo.

_En la corporación capsula_

Ya todos listos por que no pienso volver por si se olvidaron algo – dijo bulma con su voz maternal.

Si mamá yo ya estoy lista así que ya podemos ir o llegaremos tarde – dijo bra

No te entiendo mujer porque vamos en un vehículo tan lento como este yo llego mas rápido volando – gruño vegeta como siempre

- enserio pues ve tu por tu cuenta y si puedes llevas las maletas o mejor aun a todos nosotros – dijo bulma algo indignada – bueno nosotros igual iremos en esto conocientote se te puede caer alguna maleta – dijo tratando de fastidiar al vegeta

Vegeta gruño no estaba con animo de discutir igual ella ya había ganado desde que el acepto ir a esa reunión.

Trunks no hablo ni opino nada al respecto solo se la pasaba viendo la ventana y pensando sobe todo lo que había hecho de niño hasta grande su vida de niño era muy divertida luego fue pasando el tiempo hasta convertirse en la vida que tenia _monótona y aburrida._

_Encuanto a los demás…_

Bueno yamcha, tenshin han, chaos ya estaban en camino, Mr. Satán, boo y Uub aun se alistaban y bueno a Piccolo no le interesaba si llegaba tarde o no así que a Dende le tocaba esperar aunque el era el dios de la tierra, el quería descansar un rato.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Que pasara en la reunión... bueno tratare de no hacerlo tan esperado como piensan xDD Espero que les haya gustado bueno por fa comenten dejen sugerencias o criticas para que este fic. Mejore:))) subiré el próximo capitulo lo más antes posible por favor necesito los comentarios para darle el toque que quieren. **_


	2. un momento incomodo

Disclaimer: los personajes son del inigualable akira toriyama.

Me disculpo no so buena para introducciones o títulos… pero bueno algún día mejorare :DD … ahora los invito a leer

_**Un incomodo momento**_

Marron se encontraba muy emocionada por ver a sus amigos de infancia como Bra, Pan, Goten, Trunks y Uub, aunque su relación con Goten y Trunks al principio no era muy buena ya que ella no tenia nariz, era algo pequeña y la única chica, razones claras como para que ellos le molestaran, pero luego fue mejorando poco a poco ya que nadie sabe como le creció una nariz repentinamente y nació la hermanita de Trunks, esas razones empezaron a charlar mas hasta que se convirtieron en muy buenos amigos...

El joven Brief seguía pensativo recordaba la pelea con boo, como salía libre para jugar con Goten, e incluso las reuniones con los amigos de su madre, las cuales siempre tenían risas, mucha comida y demasiadas historias que a veces resultaban ser algo extrañas…

- por fin ya llegamos – dijo Bulma algo agotada por el agobiante viaje, estas palabras hicieron que Trunks dejara sus recuerdos a un lado – bajen sus maletas y déjenlas en la sala luego cuando lleguen todos distribuiremos las habitaciones - añadió

Vegeta sin hacer caso a lo que decía Bulma bajo y fue directo a una de las esquinas de la casa para que nadie lo molestara. En ese mismo instante llego otro vehiculo al lugar, eran Krilin, Nº18, Marron y el maestro Roshi todos se saludaron amigablemente; claroa sección de Vegeta.

-dejen sus maletas es la sala luego veremos como acomodarnos – decía Bulma invitándolos a pasar.

De repente aparecieron alado de Vegeta la familia Son.

- hola - dijo alegre como siempre Goku.

- que te pasa Kakaroto por que apareces de repente nadie te enseño modales – dijo un furioso Vegeta si responder al saludo.

- lo ciento Vegeta – dijo con su inocencia de siempre - pero ya estabamos algo tarde y se me ocurrió que podía usar la tele transportación.

Vegeta gruño y se fue a otro lugar de la casa para estar mas tranquilo, después de este acto todos se saludaron. Y se dividieron en grupos como en muchas reuniones por un lado bra, goten, trunks, pan y marron que se fueron a charlar afuera para aprovechar la gran vista y por el otro bulma, goku, nº 18, milk, krilin y el maestro roshi en la sala y bueno en una esquina de la casa se encontraba Vegeta, hay que admitir cada grupo tenia diferentes tipos de conversación…

- cuanto tiempo sin verlos – dijo marron con un tono alegre – todos han crecido bastante no los hubiera reconocido.

- nos para tanto Marron – dijo Pan – solo fue un año.

- bueno yo veo a goten y a bra casi cada día – dijo con un tono molesto Trunks.

- creo que a la única que no vemos es a Marron – dijo Goten haciéndose la burla, aunque tenia razón a Pan la veía diario ya que era su sobrina, a Trunks quedo claro que era su mejor amigo y al ir a visitarlo se encontraba con Bra o viceversa, Trunks iba a visitar a Goten y veía a Pan y claro a su hermanita la veía aunque no lo quisiera.

- ahh claro todos se encuentran seguido – dijo Marron molesta al ver que todos se veían casi seguido y ella era como la raleada del grupo.

- no es para tando Marron – dijo Pan tratando de calmar a su amiga – además no te olvides de Uub a el tampoco lo vemos hace mucho.

- Mmm… bueno –dijo algo mas calmada

- miren que gran vista – dijo Bra contemplando el paisaje.

Todos dejaron la conversación a un lado para observar en detalle lo que decía Bra.

- cierto Bra, la vista es hermosa – dijeron todos en un mismo tono.

Ese paisaje era indescriptible… con muchas gaviotas volando libres, los grandes árboles, unas islas que se veían a lo lejos y la arena blanca, realmente la vista era hermosa, Trunks y Bra pocas veces podían ver algo así ya que en la ciudad había un montón de trafico, todo lleno casas y edificios , para Marron no era muy distinta la vista, aunque variaba en algo, pero al estar con sus amigos era como ver algo único y espectacular y por ultimo para Goten y Pan era una vista realmente inolvidable ya que vivían alejados de la sociedad llenos de montañas…

Después de unos quince minutos aproximadamente llego Yamcha, Chaos, Tenshin han, Mr. Satán, Boo y Uub, raramente llegaron en el mismo instante como si hubieran coordinado horario xDD… y por ultimo llegaron Piccolo y Dende.

- como todos ya llegaron ahora si podemos elegir como se distribuirán las habitaciones – dice Bulma.

- si, creo que ya es hora de desempacar para ir a disfrutar un poco de la playa – apoyo Milk.

- creo que somos demasiados alcanzara para todos – agrego Krilin

- si hay hartas habitaciones pero creo que algunos tendrán que compartir – dice Bulma, era una casa grande, con habitaciones muy amplias con baño incluido pero para todas esas comodidades tendría que disminuir en algo la cantidad de habitaciones, aunque aun así eran hartas habitaciones - además solo será por dos días.

Tardaron un gran tiempo en distribuir pero por fin llegaron a un acuerdo:

Marron, Pan y Bra en la habitación del fondo, al frente Trunks, Goten y Uub, esas eran las habitaciones mas alejadas de todas, en otra habitación Chaos y Tenshin han ya que estos eran amigos inseparables, en una cercana a esa se encontraba Yamcha a que vino solo le toco el cuarto mas pequeño, el maestro roshi que también le toco solo en una habitación tenia un cuarto algo mas grande pero mucho mas alejado ya que era una habitación de la planta baja (la única), mr. Satán y boo (otos amigos inseparables) quienes también compartían habitación era una alado de la de Yamcha y algo cerca de esa se encontraban todas que ya era lógico que compartirían habitación; Vegeta y Bulma, Goku y Milk, Krilin y Nº 18 y Gohan y Videl, todas estas se encontraban muy cerca de las escaleras; aunque costo mucho convencer a Vegeta ya que no creía muy seguro que su adorada hija este tan lejos de su protección, pero de alguna manera lo convencieron, y por ultimo pero no menos importante Piccolo y Dende, bueno Dende bueno tenia asuntos pendientes en el templo y además su amigo poopo estaba solo en el templo por esas razones se fue a la noche pero volvería para el almuerzo al día siguiente, y Piccolo decidió acompañarlo.

Tardaron tanto en decidir como acomodarse que el tiempo se pasó volando y ya era hora de dormir. Todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones algunos empezaron a pensar que un fin de semana era demasiado corto; y bueno si lo era, pero bueno algunos tenían que trabajar, otros ir a estudiar y bueno Goku y Vegeta a entrenar eso no era tan importante, pero para ellos era de suma importancia.

Ya eran las 1:00 a.m.

Y Marron no podía dormir, ella quería, despejar su mente de los estudio después de todo para o estaba ahí, ir a ver el paisaje, caminar por la arena o cosas por el estilo "nadie se daría cuenta si salgo un rato a ver la playa además Bra y Pan están dormidas si salgo en silencio no se despertaran" pensaba "bueno lo haré" y salio sin hacer ningún ruido para que nadie la descubriera…

Es el mismo instante

Trunks también tenia muchas cosas en su mente y al igual que Marron no podía dormir "esta reunión no esta nada mal me recuerda viejos tiempos, pero algo me falta" era algo importante pero q seria "talvez debería ir a pensar afuera talvez logre descubrir que me falta"… "Goten y Uub son de sueño pesado no se darán cuenta" al venir ese pensamiento a su mente se levanto sin hacer mucho ruido y salio de la habitación…

Ambos salieron de su habitación y se sorprendieron bastante ninguno esperaba encontrarse con el otro…

- Mmm... y… que haces saliendo tan tarde de tu cuarto – dijo Marron con tono de duda… se notaba la incomodidad en el ambiente.

- ahh es que quería salir un rato a despejar mi mente, además no tenia sueño – se justifico el joven – y que hay de ti yo pensaba que todos estaban dormidos.

- si pero yo tampoco tenia sueño – dijo Marron – y… quieres salir un rato a ver el paisaje no se para charlar – agrego con un todo medio suave no sabia que hacer en ese instante, tenia varias opciones irse por su cuenta como lo había penado antes de encontrárselo, quedarse a charlar con trunks en la casa o por ultimo ir al contemplar la vista con trunks ella eligió la ultima opción ya que por lo visto la primera era muy descortés de su parte y la otra era como haber salido de su cuarto envano ya que en cualquier momento podía charlar con el…

- ahh… bueno… si por que no – dijo algo dudoso no tenia idea de que hacer "creo que salir a charlar un rato con Marron no me hará mal" pensaba "además realmente necesito hablar con alguien que no sea Goten que no es el mejor aconsejando"…

_**Continuara…**_

Espero que les haya gustado… lo ciento por tardar en actualizar ya lo tenia hace una semana pero no estaba quedando tan bien como quisiera además me costo mucho distribuir como se acomodarían :)) … gracias por sus revierwsrealmente me motivaron a seguir :DD … espero que sigan dejando revierws ya sea para felicitarme … aconsejarme o simplemente criticas constructivas


	3. El escondite

**Este capitulo es mas corto que los anteriores pero igual Aki está el siguiente capitulo ajala que les guste tanto como a mi al escribirlo y al releerlo ... si nada mas que escribir aki se los dejo para que lean :))**

El escondite

Ambos se encontraban en un momento muy incómodo hasta que uno de ellos decidió hablar.

Recuerdas el lugar donde jugábamos de niños – dijo Trunks para romper el silencio.

Si, lo recuerdo... era un lugar muy bello – dijo Marron recordando el lugar.

Él se refería a una choza subterránea en el extremo de la casa de playa, era una choza muy moderna a comparación de otras ya que el heredero de los Briefs dio algo de tecnología al lugar, alrededor había mucha vegetación, era difícil llegar ya que tenías que pasar muchos obstáculos que solo un niño podía descifrar (pero claro que ellos ya se lo sabían de memoria), al principio solo Trunks y Goten eran los que conocían ese lugar pero luego Marron se enteró por un pequeño berrinche que hiso, claro que luego se lo dijeron a Bra, a Pan y a Uub, este se enteró al último porque se la pasaba entrenando con Goku, ahí se podían esconder de cualquier adulto en especial de los regaños de sus padres.

Vamos? – dijo algo emocionado – claro si quieres.

Si claro, hace tiempo que no vamos – dijo Marron aceptando la propuesta.

Luego de una inmensa charla y de muchos obstáculos para llegar a su escondite subterráneo…

Si, por fin llegamos – dijo Trunks

No recuerdo que fuera tan difícil llegar – dijo Marron algo aliviada.

Si, nos tardamos demasiado – dijo Trunks

Recuerdas la clave para entrar – dijo viendo que en la puerta le pedían una contraseña

Mmm… era… "Splash"… - dijo Trunks

Flash back

- miren lo que traje – dijo Trunks mostrando un pequeño aparato.

- qué es eso – dijo inocente Marron

- es para que la puerta tenga contraseña – dijo Trunks mientras instalaba el aparato.

- cuál será la clave? – dijo Bra poniéndose a pensar en algunas opciones.

- mmm… ya se – dijo entusiasmado Goten

- que les parece "hola"– dijo Marron

-AMI, AMI… YO YA LO TENGO …- dijo Goten, para después ser interrumpido por una pequeña niñita

- no,no,no,no,no está mejor "refugio" – dijo una pequeña Bra.

- claro son muy buenas ideas nunca las hubiera imaginado – dijo Trunks con mucho sarcasmo en sus palabras

- acaso se te ocurre algo mejor? – dijo Marron enojada por el anterior comentario de su amigo

- si… será "primpranbromigomita" – dijo Trunks con tono de superioridad

- no, no yo tengo una mejor – dijo Goten muy ansioso por decir su idea

- que difícil, es muy larga y complicada – dijo Marron rechazando la propuesta de Trunks

- la mía no es larga, ni tampoco complicada – insistiendo en que lo escucharan

- si yo ya ni me acuerdo lo que dijiste – dijo Bra burlándose de su hermano

- acaso la tuya es mejor hermanita – dijo tratando de incomodar a su hermana

- PUEDEN ESCUCHARME ¡ - dijo gritando un molesto Goten

- ya bueno cuál es tu grandiosa idea – dijo su mejor amigo en tono sarcástico

- si mi idea es mejor y la mía no es tan complicada – dijo Goten – porque no es "Splash"

- creo que "primpranbromigomita" es mucho mejor que "Splash" – dijo un orgulloso Trunks

- no está mejor el de Goten – dijo Bra apoyando a su amigo- además "primprasasdgvt…"es muy complicado ni siquiera lo puedo pronunciar.

- si, la idea de Goten está mejor- dijo Marron

- entonces está decidido será "Splash"- dijo Bra con el orgullo heredado por su padre al haber ganado a su hermano.

- SI :)) - dejaron en tono unísono Goten y Marron.

- bueno que se puede hacer – dijo indiferente Trunks.

Fin del Flash back

Esta justo como lo recuerdo – dijo Marron

Si nada ha cambiado – dijo Trunks viendo todo el lugar con lujo de detalles…

Minutos después

Que está pasando aquí ¡ – dijo un muy sorprendido Goten, viendo como sus amigos se besaban frente a él.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Ahhh :OO de como así se encontraban besándose y de como así Goten los encontró… esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo de este fic. "Primpranbromigomita" es una palabra que puse después de la opinión de dos niñitas muy importantes para mi y además sonaba chistoso decírselo a todos :)) y decidi quedarme con "Splash" porque era muy difícil pronunciar para una niña como Bra(que luego calculo su edad) además Splash es una página de dragon ball que encontré en Facebook (Splash xP xD).**_

_**Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero tenia muchas cosas que hacer además lo que tenia planeado escribir cambio radicalmente (en resumen mis ideas matan a las otras xDD) … gracias a los que dejaron review y me apoyaron y dejaron sugerencias a los lectores silenciosos, como mi prima que me ayudo en a aclarar mi mente :)) y a mejorar mis títulos y mi ortografía :)) … espero que les haya gustado y sigan dejando sus review.**_


	4. Dudas, respuestas e intriga

queria decearles un prospero año nuevo ... espero que la pasen :DD ... Bueno aki esta la continuación tambien esta algo corta pero les prometo la proxima escribire capitulos mas largos… bueno sin nada mes que escribir les dejo con la lectura

**Dudas, respuestas e intriga**

Que esta pasando aquí – decía goten mientras veía a sus dos amigos besándose.

Al escuchar estas palabras ambos se separaron inmediatamente, pasaron varios minutos y nadie se atrevía a hablar, pero después de todo alguien tenia que dar explicaciones de lo ocurrido.

Y alguien me contara que ha pasado aquí- insistía Goten para que le respondieran, realmente le intrigaba saberlo ya que era la segunda ves que pasaba…

Flash back

admítelo estas enamorada de mi – decía un orgulloso trunks- ninguna chica hasta ahora se me a podido resistir

enserio pues creo que seré la primera – decía Marron mientras seguía caminado.

No insistas trunks a ella no le gustas – decía Goten con algo de risa al ver que a su amigo lo habían rechazado

No, yo se que lo esta ocultando y no quiere admitirlo – decía mientras la veía de reojo

Ya me estas hartando Trunks no me gustas , eres lindo pero no, lo entendiste – decía una ya muy molesta Marron.

Lo escuchaste Goten le parezco lindo – decía Trunks con intención de molestarla aun mas

Creo que si tenias razón le gustas a Marron – decía Goten siguiéndole el juego a su amigo.

NO ME GUSTA - ya habían logrado su objetivo de molestarla – y para que vean que no me gusta… - cuando termino de decir eso le dio un beso a Trunks es cual fue correspondido por este, Goten en ese instante se sentía que estaba de mas, pero no sabia si irse o quedarse a ver que pasaba, no entendía por que Marron seguía alargando el beso si solo era para demostrar que no sitia nada por Trunks.

"tal ves si esta enamorada de él…" pensaba Goten

Luego el beso se dio por terminado ya que Marron notaba la presencia de Goten lo cual le incomodo

No viste nada- decía mientras se iba del lugar rápidamente.

Fin del flash back

"aunque esta ves no creo que sea por que Trunks la reto el ya no esta para es tipo de juegos" seguía pensativo… cuando una voz interrumpio sus pensamientos.

Goten te lo cuento mañana, pero ahora tengo sueño- mentia trunks para librarse de ese incomodo momento, mientras Marron le miraba con algo de intriga

si yo también tengo sueño, creo que deberíamos ir a dormir – decía luego de darse cuanta de lo que intentaba hacer Trunks.

Goten solo los miro confundido – bueno creo que si – decía mientras se retiraba.

El camino a las habitaciones fue muy silencioso nadie quería hablar debido a lo sucedido…

En la mañana

- Marron levántate es hora de desayunar –le decía Bra saltando bruscamente a la cama de su amiga.

- un ratito mas tengo sueño – decía tapándose la cara con la almohada.

- levántate ya – decía quitándole la almohada de la cara – si llegamos tarde ya no habrá comida ya conoces a mi padre, goku y gohan.

-bueno – decía con mala gana mientras se dirigía a darse una ducha

- Pan despierta – decía Bra intentado despertar a su otra amiga- ya es hora de desayunar

- ya… esta bien – decía conociendo lo insistente que era su amiga – por cierto sabes donde estaba Marron anoche no la vi en su cama además la vi llegar muy tarde… donde habrá estado – decía algo confundida

- yo no se nada, yo dormí tranquilamente toda la noche – decía ya algo pensativa por el comentario de su amiga – pero si tienes dudas pregúntale a ella, en ese mismo instante Marron salía del baño algo confundida por como le miraban sus amigas

- Marron - decía Pan – donde estuviste anoche vi tu cama vacía y te vi llegar de madrugada.

- que… ahh nada…mmm… solo fui a dar una vuelta – decía algo nerviosa… no quería que nadie se entere de que se encontró con Trunks, ella sabia que a Pan le gustaba mucho, bueno era su amor platónico desde niña (claro que se negaba a aceptarlo), pero Pan actuaba como si realmente saliera con Trunks (aunque nunca paso) pero igual no quería hacerle daño a una de sus mejores amigas.

- tan tarde – seguía preguntando una curiosa Pan

- bueno… es que no tenia sueño – en cierto modo lo que decía Marron era en parte verdad

- bueno creo que deberíamos ir a desayunar – decía Bra tratando de cambiar el tema veía que Marron se sentía incomoda de contarlo "¿que habrá pasado?" se preguntaba a si misma Bra.

- si… antes de que no aya comida – dijo con algo de broma en sus palabras, realmente quería evitar esas preguntas.

- espérenme un rato me tengo que cambiar – decía algo apurada Pan, por hacerle preguntas a Marron se había olvidado de cambiarse, y bueno sus amigas ya estaban totalmente listas

En el mismo instante en el cuarto del frente

La luz del sol les llegaba a todos lo chicos a la cara, esto hizo que se levantaran…

Trunks ahora si me explicaras que paso ayer, o mejor dicho hoy en la madrugada- le decía con intriga mientras Uub estaba en el baño pera que no le escuchara

te digo luego de desayunar ahora no tengo muchas ganas de explicar – decía mientras bostezaba

bueno… pero no te dejare en paz hasta que me cuentes – decía Goten

si, si, si – decía sin prestarle mucha atención a su amigo.

Bueno todos se encontraban ya desayunando… Trunks y Marron evitaban verse, Goten y Pan los miraban algo extrañados por su comportamiento, bueno Bra seguía como si nada contando todo lo que se le venia a la mente y Uub bueno el solo observaba a todos, realmente todos se notaban distintos, claro a excepción de Bra.

Así paso casi todo el día... por fin ya era hora de que todos se fueran a sus respectivos hogares, excepto Goten que había acordado en quedarse con los Briefs…

POV Trunks

ahora si Trunks me tienes que contar que paso, me has dejado en duda todo el día - decía Goten, cuando a todos se encontraban en sus respectivos hogares.

Bueno lo que paso es que … - se detuvo un momento – bueno …- en ese instante alguien abría la puerta sorpresivamente

Trunks, Goten, mamá dice que bajen a cenar – decía alegre Bra, Trunks odiaba que su hermanita los interrumpiera así pero bueno esta ves se le notaba la felicidad por la interrupción.

Ya ahorita bajamos – respondía Goten.

Bueno los estamos esperando – decía saliendo de la habitación Bra

Creo que es hora de cenar… te contare después – decía feliz Trunks tratando a toda costa de evitar que su amigo se enterara de cómo ocurrió ese beso.

Se que si no me lo cuentas ahora nunca me lo contaras… te conozco – decía Goten algo molesto – además se que te gustaba Marron, pero por orgullo (heredado por Vegeta) nunca le dirás nada… luego te enteraste de que salía con otro y decidiste olvidarte de ella… aunque nunca me entere si la olvidaste o no…- decía mirándolo a los ojos para que al responderle no le mintiera.

Si… me GUSTABA tu lo dijiste gustaba… tiempo pasado - decía algo alterado Trunks- realmente nunca la había olvidado por completo ya que la veía casi siempre , pero de nuevo el orgullo hablo por el – ahora vamos a desayunar nos están esperando.

Bueno no era necesario que me lo dijeras así… lo que tu digas Trunks – decía Goten algo confundido por la reacción de su amigo.

"quizás ahora deje mi orgullo y tenga valor de decirle lo que siento" se decía a si mismo Trunks.

POV Marron

hija es hora de cenar – decía como siempre alegre krilin.

Si papá ya voy – decía mientras pensaba en Trunks "que me pasa tengo que olvidarlo, el no es para mi" se decía así misma " bueno es lindo, responsable, amable … pero de nuevo me estoy volviendo loca, en que estoy pensando lo que paso anoche no fue nada seguro no significo nada para el" decía ya algo triste "mejor sigo con mi vida, me dedico a estudiar y no pienso en tonterías como esas".

_**Continuara…**_

Espero que les haya gustado :DD… realmente Quiero aclarar lo que paso de cómo llegaron a aquel beso que creo que hasta yo no me lo esperaba y de por que Goten estaba ahí pero decidí darle algo mas de suspenso … gracias por sus comentarios realmente me apoyan y motivan demasiado :)) … tal vez aya momentos de Bra y Goten pero no estoy muy segura … bueno espero que sigan leyendo y dejando sus comentarios :)) se cuidan :))

PD: denuevo gracias a mi prima por su ayuda con mi ortografia y en las especificaciones:)) … realmente mi ortografía es pecima xDD


	5. un simple beso

Lamento por tardar tanto pero tenia muchos sucesos que explicar asi que este capitulo esta mucho mas largo que los anteriores :DD… aunque no quedo tanto como yo queria … como escribí antes mis ideas matan a las otras xDD … bueno sin nada mas que escribir aki les dejo con la lecturita :DD

_**Un simple beso**_

En la mañana siguiente Marron se alistaba para ir al colegio

Marron, hija baja, el desayuno ya esta servido – decía Krilin amoroso como siempre.

ya bajo – dijo marron corriendo de un lado para el otro buscando su informe que tenia que presentar hoy mismo, por todos sus pensamientos de a noche se olvido dejar su mochila lista, _"donde esta ese maldito informe"_ pensaba mientras buscaba desesperadamente el informe – akí estas por fin te encontré – se decía a si misma mientras metía ese informe a su bolso – no, que macana ya estoy algo tarde – decía preocupada al mirar el reloj – creo que si me voy ahora mismo llegaré a tiempo – dicho esto bajo desesperadamente las gradas – chau papa, chau mama – se despedía dándoles un beso el la mejilla.

pero hija no desayunaste – decía un padre preocupado

desayuno en el camino, ya estoy tarde – al terminar de decir eso ya no había rastro de ella, se dirigió a su colegio en una nave algo pequeña pero cómoda, por fin había logrado sacar su licencia de conducir y en su cumpleaños los Briefs le regalaron ese pequeño y confortable auto, claro hecho por Bulma.

Sin embargo trunks a esa misma hora, que ella se dirigía al colegio, el recién se levantaba y se dirigía a desayunar con su mejor amigo Goten.

oye Trunks, ¿donde esta toda tu familia, pensé que estaban desayunado a esta hora? – decía Goten confundido por no ver a los Briefs en la mesa.

Bueno… como cada día…- dijo sin nada de animo- mi madre esta en su laboratorio inventando algo nuevo para la C.C. o reparando robots que mi padre destruye o reparando la cámara de gravedad, y hablando de esta mi padre seguro esta ahí entrenando y si no esta presionando a mi mamá para que repare mas rápido la cámara de gravedad, aunque mi mamá no le hace caso, bueno todo termina en ellos discutiendo, aunque parece que a mi padre le gusta discutir – ante ese comentario goten dio una pequeña carcajada- esa discusión nunca termina en nada serio, al menos las que e escuchado.

y Bra? – decía algo intrigado por el paradero de la menor de los Briefs.

bueno como ya son las … -miro su reloj para confirmar la hora - 7:41 a.m. seguro esta camino al colegio, creo que últimamente a llegado tarde y si llegaba una ves la suspenderían por tres días o algo así no le entendí bien – decía ya arto de lo mismo el joven Briefs

uauuhh, te sabes todo lo que pasa en esta casa – decía sorprendido Goten.

Lamentablemente… lamentablemente – decía en tono irónico Trunks mientras Goten lo miraba con una cara de confusión heredada por su padre. _"me gustaría que no fuera así que algo cambiara en mi vida"_ pensaba trunks

Ante la respuesta de Trunks, Goten se quedo muy pensativo, pero luego su pensamiento tubo un nuevo rumbo porque se besaron sus dos mejores amigos, sabia que algo se había olvidado pero mas bien lo recordó era la oportunidad perfecta para preguntar ¿que sucedió? Ya que nadie además de ellos se encontraba en la mesa.

y ¿Trunks? – este lo miro confuso – ahora que no esta nadie de tu familia ¿me puedes contar que paso? En la reunión ¿por que tu y marron se besaron? – decía Goten ya que la intriga lo carcomía por dentro.

Solo fue un simple beso no veo porque lo exageras ni que hubiera pasado algo más – el heredero se negaba a responder

Flash back

Trunks, prométeme que no contaras a nadie de ese beso – decía Marron con un poco de amenaza en sus palabras.

No le veo nada la exageración, Marron, solo fue un simple beso – decía Trunks como si nada – además Goten nos vio y me empezara a hacer preguntas.

Se que no es la gran cosa pero igual prométemelo, que no le contaras a nadie, en especial a Pan – decía Marron, mientras Trunks la miraba confuso _"que tiene que ver Pan en esto_" pensaba confundido por las palabras de la chica.

No entiendo, ¿que tiene que ver Pan en todo esto? – preguntaba – a mi el que me preocuparía es Goten el es el que hará preguntas – seguía confundido el joven, Marron casi delataba a su amiga, por poco lo dijo, Trunks sospechaba algo de lo que la pequeña Pan sentía por él, pero no le interesaba en nada para él era como su sobrina o como su hermana menor… sin embargo a la rubia la miraba con otros ojos, si se puede decir así pero por su orgullo jamás lo admitiría (le estoy aumentando algo mas de orgullo a trunks porque de niño quería ser igual a Vegeta, sin embargo en GT le quitaron casi todo el orgullo :(( … bueno akí tendrá todo el orgullo heredado por vegeta :DD)

Ahh… bueno... es que…– le decía a Trunks nerviosa por lo que casi hizo- QUE IMPORTA SOLO PROMETEMÉLO- le decía en tono de orden.

Ya bueno… te lo prometo – decía Trunks sonriente por ver a su amiga enojada _"ahí esta saco la actitud que tanto me gusta"_ a Trunks le gustaba cuando Marron se enojaba – pero que le diré a Goten… yo creo que debería contarle además solo fue un simple beso… no le veo la exageración.

Mmm… bueno… dile pero que no cuente nada pero nada de lo que paso – decía Marron con mucha determinación.

Bueno… ahora si puedo ir a almorzar como todos – le decía ya que su amiga lo había detenido un rato para tener esa charla – además si no nos ven sospecharan –lo último lo decía con intención de molestarla.

Que insinuaran… recuerdas solo fue un simple beso –decía molesta dirigiéndose a almorzar.

Estas ultimas palabras le afectaron mucho a Trunks, nunca pensó que la rubia reaccionara de tal forma… y tampoco que esas palabras le afectaran tanto saliendo de la boca de ella _"solo fue un simple beso_".

Fin el flash back

- Si solo que un simple beso como dices, porque o me cuentas como sucedió – decía Goten algo enfadado.

"_Todos tienen razón solo era un simple beso porque la dramatización, porque la curiosidad o la intriga" penaba trunks._- bueno te lo cuento pero primero como apareciste tú en el escondite a tal hora de la noche todos estaban durmiendo, o eso fue lo que pensé – le decía con mucha curiosidad, de cómo había llegado él e ver el beso siendo que este fue tan tarde y en un lugar tan alejado.

- bueno pero luego tú me cuentas lo que paso – Trunks sólo asintió –bueno yo…

Flash back

Todos los Guerreros Z se encontraban durmiendo…

no, no te creo, no puede ser … me estas mintiendo … no nunca pasara … no, es mi sándwich, no te lo comas... porque tienes tanta maldad … tengo hambre - decía goten dormido hasta que repentinamente abrió los ojos (N/A: hay que admitirlo cuando tienes una pesadilla solo abres los ojos rápidamente creo que las películas dramatizan algo o mucho, hay pocas veces te sucede que te despiertas alterado viendo a todo lado xDD) – ahh todo fue una pesadilla, pero en verdad estoy con hambre- decía aliviado mientras se levantaba para comer un sándwich o siquiera tomar un simple baso con agua – luego quedo sorprendido al ver que la cama Trunks no se encontraba totalmente vacía – donde estará… ahh seguro le dio hambre igual que a mi – decía algo pensativo – seguro me lo encontrare en el camino – el joven Son se dirigió a la cocina se sirvió un poco de jugo de naranja, porque no estaba con ganas de prepararse un sándwich, luego de dar el primer sorbo se recordó que no vio a Trunks en su cama – mmm… debió salir a ver la playa… bueno mejor busco su ki y así sabré donde esta … así no tendré que buscar por toda esta inmensa casa,… y si quiere estar solo lo e visto algo pensativo- en la cabeza de Goten pasaban muchos pensamientos, si debía ir a buscarlo o dejarlo solo para que pensara, - bueno… mejor lo voy a buscar –se decía si mismo.

Goten empezó a buscar el ki de Trunks, y se sorprendió bastante al que este no estaba solo – que raro él no esta solo – se concentro algo mas para averiguar de quien era el ki alado de su amigo, el otro ki era algo débil, pero logro averiguar por fin de quien era – no puede ser esta junto a Marron, tal ves le dijo lo que sentía después de todo… aunque eso no es muy probable hace tiempo que no se ven tal ves solo conversan – se dijo mientas pensaba de cómo ellos se encontraban juntos y solos – ahh no debe ser nada iré a buscaros – al decir esto fue hacia el lugar donde se encontraban…

Al llegar al lugar Goten se quedo en shock por ver esa escena… el no se la esperaba… "de como sucedió… de como se están besando… debería hacer algo... no mejor me voy y no interrumpo… pero si otra persona viene ahí si estaran en problemas… sobretodo si viene Krilin, Bulma ahhh y si viene dieciocho matará Trunks o si viene Pan… Marron ya no vera la luz del día… mejor si los interrumpo, pero espero que no me odien por esto en especial Trunks, y marron me odiara si los interrumpo?".

Que esta pasando akí –decía Goten aún en shock por lo visto.

Fin del flash back

era solo un simple beso, porque lo dramatizaste- decía Trunks alterado, como si quisiera que ese beso no acabara – que podría haber pasado todos dormían, por que alguien me buscaría.

AHH…no se solo las ideas pasaron por mi mente – decía goten con inocencia – pero hablas como si te importara, no recercas solo fue un simple beso – decía con intención de molestar, y lo había logrado.

Lo mismo que dijo ella _solo fue un simple beso _– si pues solo fue eso, todos dramatizan hoy en día – decía aunque por dentro el no pensara eso "para mi significo algo mas", pero el orgullo se seguía interponiendo.

bueno… bueno… si tu lo dices… ahora si, que paso para que ese beso sin importancia sucediera – ante ese comentario Trunks frunció el ceño.

Bueno fuimos al escondite…

Flash back

Está justo como lo recuerdo – dijo Marron

Si nada ha cambiado – dijo Trunks viendo todo el lugar con lujo de detalles…

Era un muy hermoso refugio tenia un amplio sillón negro con manchas verdes, un montón de cosas tecnológicas como, un equipo de sonido, una computadora, un monton de videojuegos claro que Goten y Trunks pero a veces los demás jugaban cuando no tenian nada que hacer, un dvd, una pantalla plasma, etc. También habia una variedad de discos musicales y películas en una repisa en una esquina de la habitación, bueno variedad de juegos, peluches, muñecas, carritos, etc…

Ellos caminaban por todo el lugar como si fuera totalmente nuevo, hasta que por accidente Marron piso un pequeño botón que prendía el estéreo, ese pequeño botón causo todo, este susto hizo que Marron se acercara a Trunks, perdiera el equilibrio, para que luego trunks la agarrara de la cintura y detuviera su casi inevitable caída, todo era silencio puro, excepto claro que el estéreo sonaba muy fuerte, aunque era una canción lenta, realmente era otro momento incomodo, ambos estaban ligeramente ruborizados pero nadie decia nada… _"sus ojos celestes se ven mas lindos de cerca, pense que ya la habia olvidado… no puede ser en que estoy pensando… olvídala de una ves"_ pensaba sin dejar de ver los ojos celestes de Marron_… "se ve tan lindo, por que me salvo me podía dejar caer… no seas tonta Marron te salvo de la caida solo por que eres su amiga… pero se ve tan lindo_" una invasión de pensamientos contradictorios transcurrían por la mente de la chica, o de ambos… hasta que por fin termino la dichosa cancion, en ese mismo instante Trunks inevitablemente se acerco a los labios de Marron y la beso… en otros momentos Marron le hubiera dado una cachetada de la cual nunca se iba olvidar pero sus manos no reaccionaban y se dejo llevar por el beso de su amor platónico desde niña… hasta que Goten entro …

Que esta pasando aki…

Fin del flash back

Y asi sucedió todo – le decía a goten (N/A: claro que solo le conto la parte que le salvo y omitió la parte de los pensamientos, además como si hubiera sabido lo que pensaba Marron, lo ciento no sabia como contar esa parte xDD) – viste fue un simple accidente o como dicen un simple beso.

Ahh – Goten lo miraba extrañado, _"no entiendo… solo sucedió por un simple boton… bueno creo que es posible aunque es algo raro como de una de esas novelas que ve mamá"_

ya es hora si no llegaremos tarde – le decia Trunks haciendo que Goten se distrajera por completo.

Q-que... ahh si vamos ya - decía goten despistado, tomando el último sorbo de su café "ahora si me pregunto… que pasara entre ellos dos" pensaba el joven Son…

_Una semana después_

Los días trascurrieron con todo normal, me refiero, a que Trunks estaba harto de su vida monótona y Marron se a pasaba estudiando, en especial para el examen de ingreso a la universidad que daría en otro par de semanas, habían veces en que pensaban en el otro pero solo eran segundos ya que luego se recriminaban por pensar en boberías, según ellos…

Esto esta muy difícil…necesito a alguien que me ayude con mis estudios – pensaba en voz alta la rubia "ahh ya se le pediré ayuda a Trun… no, no puedo pedirle eso seria muy incomodo vero a los ojos… ahh ya se seguro Bra conoce a alguien que no sea su hermano" - porque abre elegido esa profesión - se recriminaba –bueno le llamare a Bra - en ese instante tomo su celular y marco el número de su amiga…

_**Continuara…**_

¿Quién le ayudara?... es toda una sorpresa xDD, podria ser cualquiera... Espero que les aya gustado :DD … gracias a todos lo que leen esta historia, a los que además de leer se molestan a escribir un comentario o tambien a los lectores silenciosos :DD… porfa comenten para cualquier sugerencia, critica, ideas, preguntas, felicitaciones, o simplemente comentarios acerca de la lectura :DD … se cuidan .. chaooo :DD… asta la próxima actualización xDD


	6. ¿quién sera mi tutor?

Lamento la tardanza es que mi tiempo se limito demasiado… bueno sin escribir as aquí les dejo el fic. espero que les guste :DD

_**¿Quién será mi tutor?**_

- Hola – habló alegremente Bra

- Hola Bra soy yo Marron – respondía al saludo – quería pedirte un Gran favor

- Si, lo que quieras Marron – decía algo pensativa

- es que entro de unos días empezaran los exámenes para la universidad – decía algo avergonzada – y quería que, como tu familia es dueña de la C.C.… mmm… no sé si me podrías presentara a alguien que me ayude con mis estudios.

- Si, conozco a muchas personas… lamentablemente mi mamá me llevo desde pequeña a conocer el negocio familiar… aunque tu sabes que eso no es lo mío, ese trabajo le va mejor a Trunks el si nació para trabajar ahí, mmm… hablando de Trunks el es el presidente de la C.C. el seguro conoce más que ningún otro sobre el tema, ahora que lo pienso no se porque me lo pides a mi, si el seria mas indicado, después de todo es el presidente de la compañía – se ponía a pensar la menor de los Brief.

Ante el comentario de su amiga Marron no tenia palabras - mmm… bueno .. es que … seguro esta muy ocupado con las juntas, contratos, etc.- fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

- si pero eres como de la familia, no que estoy diciendo eres de la familia, le diré a Trunks que te ayude quiera o no – decía muy decidida Bra- y si después de todas mis insistencias no acepta usare el plan "B", comentarles a mis padres, ellos seguro le dirán u obligarán a que te ayude

- no, no Bra no quiero incomodar, seguro esta ocupado – pronuncio algo alterada por todas las cosas que a su amiga se le ocurrían – mejor Bra olvida lo que te dije estudiare por mi cuenta – agrego

- no te preocupas solo será como una mini clase que te dará por estas semanas podría ayudarte en su descanso – decía mientras se dirigía a su casa, "esperare a que Trunks llegue a la casa ahí será cuando le diré que será el tutor de marron" pensaba "después de todo no creo que sea muy difícil convencerlo"– ya esta decidido le diré a Trunks que te ayude, chao te confirmo que días - dicho esto colgó el teléfono sin esperar ni la respuesta de Marron, esta se quedo petrificada por el dicho comentario.

"pero como Bra puede hacer eso, no lo quiero ver cada día bueno de lunes a vieres, o los días que decidan, como lo veré a los ojos y aun mas como podre estudiar si él es la causa por la que no me concentro" pensaba, aunque muy al fondo le gustaba la idea de ver a Trunks mas días, todavía no estaba confirmado, pero conociendo a Bra y lo persuasiva que era seguro seria un 'Si'.

_En la noche_

Trunks entraba exhausto a su casa.

por fin podre descansar – se decía para si mismo, pero lo dijo muy pronto ya que en ese mismo instante alguien perturbo su calma.

Trunks por fin llegaste - corría a abrasarlo Bra –hermanito me puedes hacer un gran favor.

No tengo tiempo para tus cosas Bra – decía molesto mientras se soltaba del agarre de su hermanita

Pero el favor no es para mi es para Marron – insistía la menor de los Briefs.

No estoy ni para ti ni para nadie – decía antes de analizar para quien era dicho favor

Yo pensé que tu y marron eran amigos – preguntaba- acaso se pelearon, ahh tal vez por eso no te llamo a ti para pedirte el favor.

Si somos amigos… un rato para quien dijiste que era el favor– preguntaba al darse cuanta que fue un error no prestarle atención a Bra.

Para Marron quiere que le ayudes con los exámenes de la universidad – pronunciaba ya sin ningún interés – pero creo que no te llamo porque ya no son amigos

Si somos amigos… y si, le ayudare a estudiar – dijo resaltando el si en la oración.

Entonces le avisare, pero que días y a que horas le ayudaras – preguntaba había conseguido su objetivo lo raro era que no hizo mucho esfuerzo "que raro nunca acepta tan rápido" se preguntaba " no debe ser nada, solo debe ser que su amistad es demasiado grande"

No se mañana en la Corporación Cápsula en mi oficina a las cuatro empunto las horas cambiaran por día – decía pensativo en todas las juntas, reuniones y contratos que tenia que hacer – pero eso quedare con ella – el no podía dejar escapar esta oportunidad de acercarse más a Marron aunque solo fuera por estudios – ahora Bra déjame descansar mañana tengo que salir temprano

gracias hermanito – decía mientras le daba otro fuerte abrazo – le diré a Marron – con esto la pequeña Briefs corrió hasta su cuarto.

"esta será una gran oportunidad para estar más tiempo con Marron sin que Goten o Bra estén en medio" pensaba.

Bra corrió las escaleras y lo más rápido que pudo agarro su celular que se encontraba tirado en la cama y marco el número de Marron

hola Marron – decía felizmente al teléfono

hola Bra porque llamas a esta hora ya estaba durmiendo – decía entre bostezos

si es que te tenia que decirte algo urgente Trunks dice que si te ayudara a con tus estudios y que mañana vayas a la C.C. en su oficina a las cuatro empunto y que las horas cambiaran por día ya que dice que esta ocupado – decía Bra con un tono algo irónico en la ultima parte

Bra creo que si esta ocupado era mejor que le pida ayuda a otra persona – decía algo preocupada, como ella podía perjudicar a una gran empresa como lo era la C.C. por solo entrar a la universidad parecía muy egoísta de su parte – mejor le dices que no y que me encontrare a otra persona

espera un momento Marron el dijo que no había problema y además ya quedo en la hora y fecha eso significa que no esta tan ocupado – decía molesta – o acaso ya no son amigos.

No exageres Bra – decía soltando una pequeña carcajada por lo escuchado – si somos amigos, solo que seguro esta ocupado

iras Marron quieras o no – dicho esto colgó el teléfono

"bueno tendré que ir, o si no Bra dará un enorme discurso" con esos pensamientos Marron se quedo profundamente dormida.

En la tarde del día siguiente…

15:30

No se me hizo tarde ya debería estar en camino – Hablaba consigo misma Marron – era que nunca me comprometa a ir tan lejos – lo decía mientras buscaba sus llaves, en el instante que las encontró agarro un pequeño Bolso se fue.

15: 45

Ceo que no llegare a tiempo con este tráfico pensaba mientras veía el reloj de su muñeca "creo que debería llamar a Trunks para decirle que tardaré" vio en su bolso y se dio cuenta que no traía su celular – bueno espero que no se moleste después de todo es media hora venir de Kame hause a la capital

14:00

Donde estará y si se arrepintió, no en que estoy pensando no es como si fuera a salir con ella solo es para ayudarle a estudiar, espero que llegue rápido

Andrea – llamaba a su secretaria

Si señor Briefs – respondía amable la muchacha

si una chica rubia llamada Marron Jinzo aparece en la recepción la deja pasar por favor

si no se preocupe señor – dicho esto la secretaria salio de a oficina

14:30

Marron entraba por la puerta casi corriendo

– Buenas tardes – saludaba algo agitada – Marron

buenas tardes que se le ofrece

tengo una cita con Trunks, digo el señor Briefs

me puede decir su nombre por favor –

mi nombre es Marron, Marron Jinzo

La joven secretaria verifico el nombre y la dejo pasar

– si el señor Brief la esta esperando puede pasar es al fondo la ultima puerta – le indico

muchas gracias – dicho esto se dirigió hasta la oficina en un paso discreto pero apurado "espero que no se enfade por mi tardanza" pensaba una y otra ves en como reaccionaria su amigo de infancia, por fin vio la puerta que decia Presidencia tocó nerviosa la puerta y sin esperar respuesta entro a la oficina

hola Trunks – dijo nerviosa – lo ciento por tardar tanto – se disculpo

por fin llegas hasta pensé que ya no vivas a venir y que te habías arrepentido de que fuera tu tutor – lo decía con tono feliz de verla pero algo molesto pocas personas le hacían esperar tanto en realidad la única persona que la hacia esperar tanto era su Hermanita, Bra – eres una de las personas que me hace espera media hora – agregó

lo ciento – se disculpo denuevo – es que tu conoces como es venir de desde Kame Hause hasta akí y con todo el trafico que hay afuera ya sabes es muy complicado venir, espero que no te enojes por lo que tuviste que esperar

no, no te preocupes, en todo ese tiempo de espera pude firmar uno que otro contrato y esas cosas – decía pensando en que fue un error haberle hecho venir desde tan lejos era algo descortés de su parte – ahora si en que querías que te ayudé

ahh si – decía ya con menos nerviosismo – es que quiero estudiar administración de empresas y pensé bueno que tu conocías bastante del tema… pero si no querías o no tienes tiempo, no te preocupes conseguiré a otra persona

Mientras hablaban se dirigían a una mesa algo pequeña con una Tres sillas

no te preocupes, yo te ayudo, además sino hubiera sido envano que vengas hasta akí y esperar media hora, no lo crees – ella se limito a asentir – aunque nunca fui maestro ni nada por el estilo creo que deberíamos empezar por lo básico o lo primordial – dicho esto la invito a sentarse

si – abrió su bolso y saco unas hojas las cuales se las mostró a Trunks - esta es la hoja de contenidos que entrara en el examen

bueno parece fácil… - dijo mientras leía las hojas que le entrego la rubia…

_Mientras tanto en la casa de los Briefs_

Bra se encontraba en la sala viendo la tele ella quería descansar en algo luego de haber terminado sus deberes, pero algo o mejor dicho alguien perturbo su calma… el sonido molesto del timbre "ahora quien será" reprochaba Bra mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta

¿quién es? – decía molesta Bra mientras lentamente abría la puerta

soy yo Goten, Hola Bra, esta tu Hermano – decía con la sonrisa de siempre el joven Son

hola Goten, pasa, no el no se encuentra esta con Marron – explicaba Bra mientras lo invitaba a pasar

ahh aunque por fin se animo a decirle lo que siente, yo sabia que ellos iban a salir tarde o temprano – decía Goten

que dices Goten – le miraba confundida "como que saldrían, en que estará pensando" – el solo le ayuda con sus estudios para ingresar a la universidad – seguía confundida y pensativa por lo escuchado anteriormente

Goten empezaba a razonar sobre lo que dijo "no puede ser casi delato a mi mejor amigo"

de que hablabas Goten – exigía explicaciones Bra luego de darse cuenta de lo que su amigo decía – acaso pensabas que ellos dos estaban saliendo, o acaso decías que Trunks esta enamorado de Marron, a que te referías con lo que dijiste – con lo escuchado Goten no tenia palabras

"ahora que diré, yo y mi bocota" pensaba mientras buscaba la mejor explicación para lo que dijo, él sabia que Bra no se detendría hasta que el le dijera todo lo que sabe.

_**Continuara…**_

.

.

.

Lamento por tardar un montón de tiempo en escribir pero tenía muchas cosas que hacer además mi idea del principio vario totalmente xDD … pero bueno espero que les haya guastado por fa déjenme saber sus opiniones gracias a todas las que leen :DD… bueno aki las respuestas y agradecimientos a los comentarios…

**Vegeta'z girL** … gracias por leer la historia :DD .. y espero que en este cap. no hayas encontrado tantos errores xDD

**Megumi007** … bueno espero que siguas leyendo el fic. Y me disculpo por mis faltas ortográficas xDD mi ortografía nunca fue buena xDD

**Andrea1819** … lamento por tardar en actualizar... espero que siguas leyendo esta historia :DD

**Mari-Brief** … gracias por seguir esta historia desde que comenzó… bueno aki esta el cap. 6

**Guest** … realmente no se cual será tu nombre real pero igual… estoy concuerdo contigo adoro esta pareja :DD

**Ayami** … lamento que no haya tanta trama como querías pero bueno es que cuando empecé a escribirla solo tenía una pequeña idea que fue creciendo xDD pero tratare de extender lo mas que pueda la historia :DD

**Norgi** … bueno creo que no hace falta escribir tanto aki está la actualización :DD

**Lily** … realmente gracias por todo tu apoyo :DD .. si habrá partes de Goten y Bra de vez en cuando :DD

**Complex** … gracias por interesarte en el fic… y no, no lo dejare incompleto nunca dejaría un fic a la mitad por que realmente se cómo se siente que te dejen con la intriga y si lo hare lo más largo que pueda :DD

.

Bueno esos son todos :DD … espero que siguán leyendo Chao … se cuidan :DD dentro de tres o cuatro días actualizaré el Fic. :DD


	7. Tenemos que ayudar

Bueno aki esta otro capitulito :DD …espero que les guste esta algo corto para mi gusto pero igual espero que les guste :DD

_**Tenemos que ayudar**_

bueno… es que Bra… mmm… no... es que trunks me dijo… ahh - tartamudeaba Goten – ¿a que te refieres? – por fin logro decir algo mas coherente

porque dijiste que 'por fin se animo a decirle lo que siente' – decía mirándolo fijamente a los ajos – acaso es que Trunks esta enamorado de Marron, y también que querías decir con que 'saldrían tarde o temprano' – decía como si se hubiese memorizado cada palabra.

es que… - pronunciaba algo temeroso -si te lo digo Trunks me matara –

por que te mataría – empezó a pensar las repuestas mas obvias "será que Trunks esta enamorado de Marron, no, no lo creo, pero no hay mas cosas que pensar es lo más lógico ahora, pero como lo confirmaré" pensaba "a ya sé"

ahh bueno entonces a ti te gusta Marron – decía haciéndose a la que no entendía nada

no que te sucede, no estaría con Marron iría lejos de mis principios nunca escuchaste lo de esas leyes de la amistad o algo por el estilo.

ahh cierto, si las escuche y se podría saber cual de tus amigos traicionarías si eso pasará – trataba de engañarlo, y por lo visto si le resulto

obvio que Trunks el es mi mejor amigo – decía sin pensar Goten – o acaso conoces a otro amigo que conozca a Marron- empezaba a pensar -ahh no si existe Uub pero o se quien le gusta a él

ya lo admitiste – decía triunfante Bra – caíste justo en mi trampa

que, que dices Bra – tan desatento como su padre, luego pensó en lo que dijo y sin darse cuenta delato a Trunks – no, yo no dije eso – dijo ya muy tarde Goten

si lo hiciste y si no quieres que le diga a Trunks que me dijiste su secreto cuéntame bien toda la historia – exigía Bra

no crees, si se entera que te dije más sobre el asunto ahí si me matará peor que antes – pensaba Goten

solo dímelo, te prometo que no diré nada – decía Bra

ya bueno – se rendía Goten, en ese instante le dijo todo lo que sabia sobre los dos besos que se dieron y una que otra cosa que Trunks le dijo sobre Marron – y si fue cuando yo entre y los encontré besándose, bueno ya te conté todo lo que se pero me lo tienes que prometer no decírselo a nadie y mucho menos a Trunks o a Marron – Bra solo lo miraba se daba cuenta de que todo lo que decía Goten tenia un toque algo raro con algo de romance luego ella recordó un pequeño acontecimiento de pequeña…

_Flash Back_

Era una bella tarde de verano y ella se encontraba con una de sus amigas, una pequeña rubia de ojos celestes…

por que estas así – preguntaba Bra mientras veía a una pensativa Marron

a que te refieres con 'así' – preguntaba sin entender mucho de la pregunta

no se tan pensativa – decía mientras la observaba lentamente

no, no es nada – respondía sin mucho iteres

si, claro- decía sarcástica - te conozco se que algo te esta afectando – agrego ya con un tono normal

solo una pregunta Bra o tal vez dos – decía mirándole a los ojos – pero no me preguntaras nada sobre lo que te dije, y tampoco lo comentaras- luego de un momento de silencio Bra se limitó a asentir – si te gusta alguien que le gusta a tu amiga es correcto que te guste o aun peor que lo beses – a Bra le sorprendió esa pregunta luego de un arto tiempo de pensarlo ella respondió

yo creo que si es malo depende de que tan cercana es tu amiga, un montón de asuntos intervienen en ese caso – decía algo confundida – pero porque me lo preguntas

no es por nada solo curiosidad, pero gracias Bra- dicho esto Marron se fue lentamente hasta que ya no se la distinguía

"pero que le ocurrirá" eso era lo único que venia a su cabeza

_Fin del flash back_

"Seguro que eso fue luego del beso que le dio a Trunks por eso se encontraba así y seguro la amiga a la cual se refería era Pan ahora todo tiene sentido" pensaba Bra "no, como pude intervenir en eso, a mi hermano le gustaba Marron, que estoy pensando le gusta, y yo la dije que a Marron que estaba mal salir con el chico que le gusta a tu amiga, aunque si esta mal, pero solo era un simple capricho de Pan creo que ya ni le gusta, tengo que solucionarlo"

Goten – decía muy decidida, parando el silencio que había antiguamente – tenemos que juntarlos

¿Qué? – preguntaba Goten "juntarlos, como, que trata de decirme" – a que te refieres con juntarlos – lo decía confundido

a que ellos dos tienen que estar juntos, tu dijiste que Trunks esta enamorado de Marron, no es así –

si lo dije, pero porque tendríamos que hacer eso, además no sabemos si a Marron le gusta Trunks – seguía pensativo

no estoy tan segura pero algo debe sentir por Trunks – decía Bra – y si no bueno hay que ver que pasa antes de sacar conclusiones apresuradas

pero no viste en las películas o novelas – él solo sabia de esas cosas por que su madre milk, que se la pasaba las tardes viendo sus novelas o cosas por el estilo, era una casa acogedora pero algo pequeña era obvio escuchar una que otra cosa sobre el tema – siempre que alguien se interpone en una relación, ya sea para ayudarlos o separarlos, ellos se enojan y no se vuelven a hablar o se distancian más que antes y en el peor de los casos cada quien toma su rumbo.

esto no es una película o novela Goten – reprochaba Bra – esto no saldrá mal – aseguraba – además en esas novelas o películas siempre se distancian pero luego se dan cuenta que se quieren y viven felices para siempre.

como dijiste Bra esto no es una novela, es la vida real – decía recalcando en no - si ellos se enojan realmente no se volverán a hablar en su vida

tu eres el que empezaste con el tema de las películas así que no tienes porque reclamarme, pero no tomaste en cuenta otro detalle, ellos son amigos desde siempre no creo que ya no se vuelvan a hablar –

si bueno pero si algo sale mal será tú culpa, tú dirás que fue tú idea y todo eso – recalcaba el TU

no, será culpa de ambos, y como te dije nada pasara solo serán algunas cosas que sucederán por pura "casualidad" – luego de un momento de pensarlo Goten acepto

ya, pero que haremos – le daba curiosidad que planes locos se le ocurrirían a la chica

mañana cada uno presentará sus ideas – decía autoritariamente

de donde voy a sacar yo ideas para unirlos – reclamaba él no tenia ganas de pensar en ese tipo de planes y eso le sonaba a tarea, además no estaba tan de acuerdo con eso de Juntarlos, a él le parecía mejor dejar que las cosas sucedan por su cuenta.

que voy a saber yo, mañana traeremos tres ideas mínimo cada uno

una pregunta mas – la Briefs se volteo a verlo, ya que casi todo ese tiempo le estaba dando la espalda – me puedes repetir porque hacemos esto

porque ellos dos están destinados para estar juntos así que nosotros como sus mejores amigos solo le daremos un pequeño empujoncito para apresurar en algo las cosas.

ahh … bueno aunque no creo que sirva – decía desanimado

si servirá veras una de todas nuestras ideas tendrá que funcionar

que mas da – "espero que Bra tenga razón si no nos meteremos en graves problemas" pensaba en todo lo que ocurriría si alguien se enterará

_De vuela en la oficina_

Y había pasado casi media hora desde la llegada de la chica…

- bueno creo que ya tengo que irme – decía Marron algo triste, Trunks vio el reloj y se dio cuenta que ya eran la cinco de la tarde

"no, le dije a Goten que no veríamos en mi casa hace 15 minutos" – si ya es algo tarde – decía algo preocupado – que te parece si mañana continuamos con el estudio – sugería a él, realmente le gustaba la compañía de la rubia, que importaba si solo se la pasaban leyendo libros, para él eso era un avance

si esta bien, esta ves espero ya no atrasarme como hoy - decía Marron, soltando una pequeña carcajada

mejor luego de que terminen tus clases voy a recogerte, así será más conveniente – no quería hacerle pasar de nuevo por todo eso, era muy lejos venir de Kame Hause a la capital

creo que si será mejor, pero puedo venir sola, no quiero molestarte seguro tienes cosas que hacer – estaba algo apenada por hacerle perder media hora de su tiempo

no está bien iré a recogerte – pronunciaba decidido – ¿a que hora sales?

Mmm… a la 13:30, pero talvez me tarde un ratito más para apuntar lo del pizarrón, es que o nos dejan copiar mientras el profesor explica - decía Marron

No te preocupes te esperare en la entrada – decía mientras se dirigían a la puerta de salida

Ahora si chao Trunks – se despedía con un beso en a mejilla – nos vemos mañana – dicho se fue algo apurada no tenia que llegar tarde a su casa, si tardaba siquiera un minuto sus padres le darían un discurso de media hora de que hay que cumplir lo acodado, ellos eran algo sobre protectores con ella talvez por que era hija única eso explicaría mucho

Trunks la vio irse hasta que ya no se reconocía ni su silueta

- que estoy haciendo akí - se reprochaba mientras seguía parado en la puerta "Goten me esta esperando, aunque valió la pena hacerle esperar" pensaba mientras corría a su escritorio y recogía sus llaves de la mesa y se dirigía a la salida.

_**Continuara…**_

**Y que tal que les pareció espero que les haya gustado :DD … gracias a los que dejan sus comentario y a los que solo lo leen silenciosamente :DD…**

**Mari-Brief** _ si pobrecita tendrá que concentrarse más xDD… bueno gracias por leer este fic desde que comenzó :DD

**Complex**_ como te lo escribi antes no pienso dejar este fic. Realmente me gusta mucho escribirlo :DD, como espero que les guste leerlo :DD … gracias por tu apoyo realmente me sube el animo para actualizar cada vez más rápido :DD… espero que te haya gustado el cap. :DD

**Megumi007**_ gracias por tu apoyo :DD … bueno aki te dejo el otro capi :DD

**UGGLYTRUTH**_ bueno gracias por tu apoyo, realmente si son muy cortitos los capítulos xDD pero bueno tratare de hacerlo más largos a la próxima, este será como las anteriores es que ya lo tenía hecho y solo tenía que corregir los errores ortográficos xDD … gracias por leer este fic :DD

**Ayami**_ gracias por leer el fic :DD … bueno sobre tu recomendación ahorita la estoy empezando a leer :DD

**Bueno creo que son todos :DD … chao … se cuidan :DD … nos leemos luego :DD**


	8. ¿El comienzo?

Por fin lo lamento es que tal vez me maten por tardar meses y meses… por fin lo corregí (bueno mi prima le agradezco un montón xDD c: te debo una) sin más aki les dejo el cap.

**¿El comienzo…?**

Ya eran las doce y media y Trunks se encontraba muy aburrido sin ganas de trabajar últimamente se la pasaba pensando en Marron, gracias a ella su rutina monótona variaba en algo aunque todavía no descifraba que tenia que hacer para ya no estar tan inconforme con su vida, había algo que aun le faltaba no le bastaba ese cambio de rutina, necesitaba algo más, pero que era, que era lo que necesitaba que era lo que le faltaba, de una y mil maneras trataba de adivinar que era lo que le faltaba, hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un molesto sonido, de su alarma, que se había programado para no llegar tarde a recoger a Marron.

-Bueno creo que ya es hora de ir a recogerla – se dijo a si mismo mientras se dirigía a su auto con un paso lento y muy calmado, después de todo tenia tiempo para llegar, en primer lugar esa era la razón para programarse tan temprano la alarma, aunque era un camino largo servia perfectamente para despejar la mente…

**Mientras tanto en otra parte del mundo…**

"y ahora que hare para unir a esa pareja" pensaba Goten algo molesto

esto es mas difícil que una prueba de mate, y créeme que con eso digo demasiado – hababa solo el joven Son "no se por que estoy pensando en esto tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer" se reprochaba a si mismo "aunque si no tengo ni siquiera una simple idea Bra va a matarme, o a decirme un gran discurso sobre que esto es muy importante, que no me preocupo por los demás, que soy un egoísta y un montón de incoherencias" recordaba la difícil actitud de Bra " bueno creo siquiera tengo que traer una pequeñísima idea para que el discurso sea mucho más corto"

pero que podría ser – pensaba en voz alta – como rayos me metí en este lio…

**Devuelta con Trunks…**

- bueno por fin llegue decía aliviado Trunks – justo a tiempo – dicho esto toco el timbre de salida y una gran cantidad de estos empezaron a salir despavoridos del lugar, los niños de distintas edades salían con sus padres o solos, otros se iban en los buses escolares, bueno en fin una cantidad inigualable de personas salían y entraban del lugar, Trunks no podía encontrar a Marron muchas personas se interponían en su vista, se escuchaba los miles de murmullos a su alrededor ese no es el heredero de la corporación capsula" "sí, creo que si el es Trunks Briefs" que hace alguien como él por aki, estos y muchos mas comentarios se escuchaban a los alrededores y bueno los suspiros y halagos que las chicas le dedicaban (N/A: creo que no hace falta explicar cuales eran esos comentarios).

Donde se encontrara Marron espero que no se haya olvidado que venía a recogerla- pensaba Trunks algo nervioso por el paradero de la rubia, después de todo esas miles de miradas y comentarios ya le empezaban a incomodar, él ya estaba acostumbrado a, a veces ser el centro de atención, pero eso le ocurría mayormente en la secundaria y en la universidad, pero cuando empezó a trabajar en la C.C. cambio en algo a situación, la gente empezó a tomar más distancia, o simplemente tratar de disimular algo más su actitud respecto a él- creo que debería llamarle – pensó Trunks pero luego su idea cambio por completo ya que recordó que Marron le aclaro que talvez se tarde un rato más para apuntar lo del pizarrón, - esperare unos minutos más y si no hay rastro de ella la llamaré- dijo para sí mismo.

POV MARRON

Creo que ya es hora de salir – decía Marron mientras cerraba su agenda con los apuntes – solo espero encontrar rápido a Trunks, no quiero tener que buscarlo – después de todo esa escuela no era tan pequeña que digamos, soltó un pequeño respiro y salio del salón de clases.

Al salir de la puerta principal de la institución vio a una gran cantidad de gente acumulada en un lugar, no era un lugar muy céntrico así que esas cosas no se veían muy seguido, en realidad casi nunca – ¿qué será? – pesaba en miles de situaciones que podrían haber sucedido – y si hubo un accidente, o si algún niñito se perdió, o tal vez alguien famoso apareció, al pesar en esto ultimo se dio cuanta de que Trunks era una celebridad, si se podría llamar así, no era común por esos lugares ver a un millonario, presidente de la compañía mas exitosa del mundo, y por obvias razones heredero, además de guapo – ¿y si en realidad es Trunks el que genero este tumulto?– con esos pensamiento se dirigió donde la gente, cantidad de personas que se encontraban, no le gustaba mucho tener que dar uno que otro empujoncito para llegar al centro y aun pero el hecho de estar de curiosa, realmente eso era de muy mal gusto según ella.

Al llegar al centro o núcleo del aglomera miento vio que sus intuiciones eran reales, Trunks era el generador de tal escandalo – ahora que lo pienso creo que fue mala idea que viniera – antes de que la visualizara ella salió del tumulto, aunque al parecer no resulto del todo ya que de repente alguien la tomo del brazo

por fin llegas Marron – escucho la una voz masculina en su detrás

Al parecer el no le tomaba mucha importancia a las personas de su alrededor, aunque Marron no soportaba que las miradas se posaran en ella había de todo tipo, algunas miradas eran de furia absoluta al enterarse de que el joven guapo y millonario viniera por ella, otras de sorpresa, y bueno muchas otras mas.

si… bu-bue-no – tartamudeaba Marron – nos… po-podemos ir – decía con una voz casi inaudible, realmente no le gustaba ser el centro de atención, al notar el nerviosismo de la rubia supuso que sucedía y sin decir mas se fueron del lugar, en el recorrido hubo un largo silencio muy incómodo a decir verdad Marron se la pasaba moviendo sus dedos, seguía nerviosa nunca había sentido tantas miradas hacia ella…

y bueno Marron a donde quieres que te lleve a almorzar – trataba de parar el silencio – conozco un buen restaurante a 10 cuadras de aquí – sugería amablemente

Marron le dedico una leve sonrisa, realmente le agradaba la buena intención de su amigo – por mi no hay problema tu elije el lugar.

- si tú lo dices – dicho esto se fueron al restaurante…

**En la montaña Paoz **

hijo no comerás – preguntaba Milk al ver a Goten salir a toda prisa del lugar

si mamá comeré en la C.C. – decía Goten- quede de verme con Bra.

Cundo Milk escucho esas palabras se le abrieron los ojos hasta mas no poder, al ver la rara reacción de su madre Goten negó con la cabeza rápidamente y aclaro - no es lo que tu piensas mamá, solo es para… - no se le ocurría como explicar que era para ayudar a que Marron y Trunks se juntaran "ahora que rayos le digo, no puedo decir que es por eso me creería loco, además que Bra me dijo que no se lo contara a nadie… más

y para qué es entonces – dio algo furiosa Milk, ya que Goten no terminaba su explicación.

Solo es para acordar los asuntos – "que estúpido sonó eso" se reprochaba mentalmente el joven Son

Milk se encontraba aun incrédula por la rara explicación de su hijo – y se podría saber que asuntos – exigía más detalles Milk

Es una sorpresa – decía Goten no era muy bueno mintiendo – si es una sorpresa que preparamos- "ahora que nombre digo… " – es una sorpresa para Trunks – por fin dijo algo mas convincente – y Bra me dijo que no se lo dijera a nadie – trataba de evitar próximas interrogantes- por eso no te lo dije antes- mientras mas detalles daba no sabía si estaba empeorando o mejorando la situación – bueno mamá te pido de favor que no digas a nadie sobre este asunto – y otro vez estaba metiendo la pata – chao mamá se despidió con un beso en la mejilla – sino llegare tarde, se cuidan chao nos vemos luego – dicho esto último sin esperar ni una sola palabra

ahh bueno – decía Milk, le quedaban algunas dudas mas pero su hijo ya se encontraba en medio camino de seguro…

Más bien logre escapar de esta, siquiera por ahora… porfa que este lio termine pronto – pensaba una y otra vez Goten.

_**Continuara…**_

Lamento tardar tanto... es que empezaron las clases y me distraje al momento de escribir lamento que este capítulo sea cortito… :/ ... bueno espero que les haya gustado y porfa espero que me disculpen…

Gracias a todos lo que leen esta historia… (Espero que no la hayan olvidado T.T) bueno para el sábado o domingo tendré la continuación.

Bye- Bye

Pd: Gracias a mi prima por ayudarme con mis errores que se que son un montón y bueno sobre el titulo _¿El comienzo_…? Realmente tanto tiempo sin escribir no sabía que titulo ponerle.


End file.
